fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 299
Natsu, Revived!! is the 299th episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 22nd episode of the 2018 series. Wendy is determined to use her Third Origin to defeat the powered-up Dimaria. But using it comes at a price: Wendy will never be able to use Magic again, which Sherria takes on the deed in her stead. Meanwhile, another member of the Spriggan 12 singlehandedly attacks Fairy Tail's home base. Summary With Ultear revealing Third Origin as their last hope against Dimaria in her God Soul, with the cost being incapacitated from using Magic and getting completely drained from Ethernano, the two Dragon and God Slayer Mages reinstate their resolve in defeating the Time God. Given that one of them must remain to heal the wounded Carla upon time's restoration, Wendy decides to undergo the technique alone and charges at Dimaria with Dragon Force, despite her friend's pleas. However, the Spriggan 12 member continues to brutalize the Fairy Tail Mage, before she is saved by an adult-looking Sherria, much to her shock. Revealing that she convinced Ultear to chose her instead for the Third Origin technique as Wendy's battles are far from over, Sherria clashes with the Warrior Queen, baffling the latter with her Sky God Slayer Magic, before eventually defeating her with her very final spell. As Dimaria falls, the flow of time is back and Ultear disappears. Wendy, after healing Carla, continues to lament the outcome of their battle, with Sherria comforting her, stating that love is stronger than Magic. Meanwhile, in a snowy cottage, the current Ultear comments of the girls' strength, wishing to have had a similar childhood of her own. thumb|right|200px|Jacob tormenting Mavis Back at the guildhall, as the Mages celebrate their winning strike, Mavis voices her concern about the immobile Spriggan 12 members to the east. Her worries are proven correct when Jacob Lessio, the Assassin, appears in the guild, stating that August intercepted their Magic Radar to camouflage them. After being refused a drink, he boasts about the fact that while normal assassins lurk in the shadows, he doesn't need to hide as it is his victims who do, before instantly wiping the entire room clear of the Mages, leaving only Mavis' ghost. Puzzled by what had happened, Mavis is shocked again when Jacob notices her existence and begins torturing her for the whereabouts of Fairy Heart, before giving her an ultimatum for her guildmates' lives. She in then saved by Lucy and Happy who managed to escape his Magic earlier via Horologium's automatic Defense Magic. Surprised by the outcome, Jacob proceeds to attack Lucy, but is halted by the arrival of the awakened Natsu. As the Dragon Slayer clashes with the Shield of Spriggan, Natsu and Lucy are overwhelmed with Jacob disappearing and reappearing at various places while attacking them. This prompts Lucy to try to find and attack the assassin using Loke's Magic, but their efforts are naught as Jacob continues to strike them with his invisible weapons, claiming that it is all within the concept of his Magic, Stealth. Jacob then pins Natsu down, forcing him to watch as he alters Lucy's clothes to appear translucent in front of him, claiming it as a method of torture. As Natsu seems unphased by it, they notice Jacob uncomfortably refraining from looking at her body. Proceeding to tease the Spriggan 12 with their indecencies, Jacob finally gives up, disabling his spell on Lucy's dress and creating an opening, causing the two to simultaneously kick him in the face, sending him backwards. As an enraged Jacob proclaims that they have angered an adult, Mavis reveals that she has deduced a method to finally defeat Zeref. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Wendy Marvell & Sherria Blendy vs. Dimaria Yesta (concluded) *Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia vs. Jacob Lessio (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** ** * |Teiku Ōbā}} ** * * ** ** * ** * * ** ** ***Summoned the Lion, Leo * |Ēra}} * * * |Regurusu}} Spells used *God Soul: Chronos *Third Origin Release * * * *Sky Dragon's Healing Spell * |Sutā Doresu}} ** ** * * * Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat * |Doragon Fōsu}} *Energy Beams * *Flight *Automatic Danger Response Mode *Forced Gate Closure Weapons used *Knife *Whip *Gun Items used * *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Lion Key Manga & Anime Differences *Ultear was standing up looking out from the window in the anime compared to sitting in a chair in the manga. *When Jacob requests Kinana to serve him a drink, her outfit differs in the anime compared to the manga. *Lucy's Regulus Lucy Kick didn't have Regulus surrounding it in the anime. Navigation Category:Episodes